The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the common usage of mobile devices, antenna design becomes increasingly important. In a mobile device for a typical 4G communication system, the antenna is generally larger than several centimeters, and is usually hidden at the corner positions of the inner back cover of the mobile device. When a user holds the mobile device with hands, the corner positions of the mobile device are less likely to be covered by the hands of the user, so the decay of the electro-magnetic wave being transmitted by the antenna can be minimized, and user can get better communication quality. However, with the development of new communication systems such as the 5G communication system, a new corresponding antenna design is required.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.